


Sundays with Penelope

by 3_is_a_magic_number



Series: Sundays with Penelope [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring Luke Alvez, Charades, Clueless Luke Alvez, Double Date, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eye rolls a plenty, F/M, Food Sharing, Friends to Lovers, Garvez, Glaring Penelope, Idiots in Love, Non-Sexual Bed Sharing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Occasional swearing, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Snarky Penelope, Sweet Luke Alvez, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_is_a_magic_number/pseuds/3_is_a_magic_number
Summary: Luke and Penelope build a relationship over the course of many Sundays. Garvez
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: Sundays with Penelope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754836
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! I'm not a writer, but I LOVE Garcia and Alvez so I thought I would try my hand. Let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharing of tea and feelings.

Chapter 1

We’re finally heading home after a week spent in Minnesota, working a family annihilator case. A family annihilator case where the Bastard recorded his kills. I try to settle in and sleep, because lord knows we didn’t get any sleep while on this case. But, I’m feeling too restless. I get up to get a drink from the small bar, when I notice Garcia staring out the window. I stop along my journey to check on her.

“Garcia”

She continues to stare out the window as if she doesn’t hear me. I raise my voice slightly, keeping my voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping members of the team and put my hand out to touch her shoulder gently. As my hand makes contact, with her shoulder and I start to ask if she’s okay, she jumps and whips her head around toward me. Her eyes glassy. She puts her hand to her chest trying to slow her breathing and her racing heart.

“What do _you_ want Newbie?” she says in a slightly shaky voice. Of course she would revert back to calling me newbie. While we haven’t become best friends, maybe not even friends by some people’s standards, we’ve definitely become closer, although I’m not really sure what to call it. Garcia’s even been calling me by my name, for the most part, pretty amazing. I give a sad smile and a slight shake of my head and continue on.

“Are you alright Chica?

“I’m fine Newbie, why do you ask?

My smile grows a little wider despite my best efforts and I say “again with the newbie, I thought we were past that”

“Well I guess you _thought_ wrong Newbie” she delivers the nickname with more emphasis and a very slight smile.

I smile down at her and say “I saw you sitting here staring out the window and thought you looked sad. I called your name, but you were too zoned out to hear.” I shrug. “I just want to make sure you’re okay after that last case, it was an intense one”

“I said I’m fine, I don’t need a big, strong, good looking man to take care of me” she says avoiding my eyes.

I’m a little taken aback and hurt by her tone but I don’t let it show “I know you don’t need _anyone_ to take care of you. You Penelope Garcia are a very capable, strong lady who can handle herself in any situation”

She looks down and mumbles a quiet, quick apology.

I continue on “I was feeling antsy and was headed back to the kitchen to make myself some tea when I saw you. Would you like some?”

“Sure, that would be nice, Alvez. You know what I like.” She smiles shyly at me. I can’t help but to beam back at her because of her use of my name.

"Two teas coming up” I say as I walk away.

While making our teas, my mind goes back to the case we just worked. The distance between the victims and their closest neighbors left us with no witnesses. We were left spinning our wheels for too long on this one, with no leads. A week spent in Minnesota, seven families in all. Three on our watch, while we were there working the case. I shake my self from the graphic memories that begin to play out in my mind and finish making our teas.

A couple minutes later I walk back to Penelope, a steaming mug of chamomile in each hand.

“Here you are” I say, handing over her cup with a squeeze of honey and lemon added. She immediately takes a sip, eyes closed with a sense of contentment coming over her.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

“you’re very welcome” I say as I settle into the seat next to her. She lowers her mug from taking another sip to shoot me a glare- if her looks could kill, I’d be dead hundreds of times over by now.

“What do you think you’re doing newbie?”

“I _think_ I’m sitting down here to drink my chamomile tea” I say with a slight chuckle. She gives me another of her death glares and snorts.

“Don’t you have someplace else to drink your tea?”

I look over at her. Take another sip and say “Nope!” popping the p, to really get a reaction.

She continues to glare at me and looks positively taken aback.

We both sit in silence for a few minutes, me sipping my tea happily with a smirk on my lips and Garcia huffing and shooting me another of her signature death glares that she seems to reserve only for me.

“Drink up, your tea’s gonna get cold” I say motioning with my chin towards her cooling tea.

“Don’t tell me what to do Newbie!” she says after she drinks a bit of her tea.

I smile and put my free hand up in surrender and say “okay” I angle my body towards her a little and ask, more seriously “so, how _are_ you doing?”

She looks at me for a few seconds, you can see the war playing out behind her eyes as to rather or not she wants to talk to me. I briefly lay my hand on her arm closest to me holding her mug and say “look, I meant what I said when I told you I’d always be here to listen, I would **love** to become the somebody you can talk to.”

She looks at me and blinks rapidly a few times and melts. Her body slumps in the chair and she brings her mug in front of her holding it in both hands. She takes a deep breath and says “This case was _really_ hard! Having to watch those tapes over and over, listening to those kids crying for their mommies just before they were mmur..” she trails off, her breath hitches, a single tear runs down her cheek. She takes a deep breath. “Before it was all taken away” she finishes. “They were just kids, why would someone do that to them? And then to record it? I don’t understand how people’s minds can reach such levels of depravity.” It hurts my heart to see the normally happy and bubbly tech analyst so upset. Acting on instinct alone I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my side.

“That is something I will never understand either. But we caught him before he could hurt anymore families and that is thanks in large part to the work that you did on this one. Without your level of techie know how this guy would still be out on the streets, but because of you he will never be a free man again.” I say looking down at her only to realize she’d fallen asleep on my shoulder. I take the mug from her hands before it falls to the floor and let myself enjoy holding her until we land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Charades ends with hurt feelings- Luke offers up Roxy to smooth thing over.

Chapter 2

Game night with the team is where I find myself on Friday night. It seems a game of Charades has slowly devolved into a game of shouting out the most ridiculous guesses, mostly on the part of Penelope.

“A bird?” a touch to the nose by Emily.

“A raven?” JJ yells out and earns a headshake no from Emily.

“and quote the raven and nevermore?”

“she just said raven was wrong, how can _that_ possibly be it?” I ask with a chuckle.

“Shut it Newbie!” she shoots back with a glare thrown my way.

“A toad!” Garcia shouts out.

“That’s not even a bird” I chime in again.

“A pelican” Tara yells and is a rewarded with Emily tapping her nose.

“A pelican little?” Tara yells

“A pelican small?” JJ shouts

“A pelican hands!” Garcia yells out confidently.

I can only shake my head and mumble a “really?” at that one.

“Ooh ooh, The Pelican Brief” Tara yells

“You got it!” Emily yells and plops down between JJ and Tara. All the girl, with the exception of Garcia begin to hug and hoot and holler.

Garcia turns a glare to me and says in a low voice, “you know? I don’t remember asking for comments from the peanut gallery.”

I grin back at her and say “you didn’t. But, you gotta admit some of those guesses were ridiculous…pelican hands?" My smile only grows.

“I will admit no such thing” she delivers haughtily “Besides”, she admits voice a little lower, almost embarrassed “it was a high stress situation, time was ticking away” at that I burst into laughter and receive a huff and a glare.

I regain my composure when I realize she’s not laughing with me. I reach a hand across the small love seat we share and touch her arm to get her attention. When she looks at me, I say “look, I’m sorry I made fun of you, you’re right charades is a very high stress game” I can’t deliver that last part without a smile peeking out.

“How about I make it up to you? Do you want to come over on to my house on Sunday and play with Roxy?” 

A grin starts to form on her lips before she can stop it, she catches herself before it can bloom fully. With an air of indifference she says “I suppose that would be acceptable” and then in a harsher tone says “don’t think I’m not still mad at you mister.”

The game winds down after that round. We all just sit around and chat for a while. As it grows later, goodbyes are exchanged with promises to do this again soon. Garcia and I are the last to leave, so we walk out together.

“I’ll walk you to your car” I say Garcia opens her mouth to unleash what I’m sure is a tirade about her being an independent women without a need or desire to be taken care of by some macho man. I hold my hand up to cut her off and say “I know you don’t need me to, but I want to. Please let me be a gentleman. Besides, I still need to make up for getting you mad at me earlier” she concedes and we walk down the street together.

“Fine” she lets out dramatically, “I’m parked just around the corner”

“Sooo….you excited to see Roxie on Sunday?”

“You bet” she beams at me. “I’ve missed her so much”

“You know you can visit her anytime you like.”

“Yeah, but that would mean seeing you too. There’s only so much of you I can take, Newbie” she says as he opens the door to her car, gets in and drives away with a proud smile on her face. I stand there with my mouth hanging open for a while before I shake myself and head over to my car with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope spend her first Sunday with Roxy-oh and Luke too.

Chapter 3

There’s a knock at my door at 2 and I know it must be Penelope. I open the door with a “right on time” and am almost shoved out the way in her haste to get to Roxy.

Roxy trots over to Penelope excitedly wagging her tail the whole way.

“Hello, hello my precious girl” Penelope coos while lavishing hugs and pats on my dog.

I close the door as I take in the scene and throw a sarcastic “Hello to you too” in their direction.

I get a mumbled “hey” and an eyeroll before she turns her attention back to Roxy. I return to the couch to finish watching the game while Penelope continues to fawn all over my dog. They spend a good half an hour with their reunion before Penelope gets up from my foyer and joins me on the couch. She sits down while glancing at the TV.

“Football, really? How very caveman of you.” I turn off the TV and just gape at her, deciding to let that one slide.

“You and Roxy have a good reunion?”

“Of course we did”

“Hey, you want to go to the park, we can play fetch with Roxy?” I ask getting up to retrieve her leash.

“Totally” Garcia jumps up, smiling wide. I slip my tennis shoes on and attach Roxy’s leash and we’re on our way.

We talk about work, about what we did with our Saturdays and about Roxy as a pup. We play with Roxy for an hour or so and just walk with Roxie around the park for a while.

Eventually I turn to Garcia and say “I don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up quite an appetite. There’s an amazing little café just a block down from here. They’ve got the best sandwiches and smoothies. We can all have a rest and get Rox some water”

“Vegetarian?”

I nod. “Then count me in.” she says.

We walk over to the café and take turns going in to place our orders so that Roxy’s not left alone. Roxy spots the doggie dish right away and takes a long drink before curling up at our feet, half under the table to take a nap.

Once we’re enjoying our food, I ask “So am I forgiven?” She gives me a hard look as if assessing if I am or not. Finally, she smiles and says

“I guess. This café _is_ as amazing as you said” she says holding up her veggie wrap “and spending the afternoon with that sweet girl is always magical” she says looking down at Roxy

“And spending time with you isn’t as horrible as I thought” she grudgingly admits.

We finish up our meal and head back to my place. “I should probably head home” Penelope says as we get closer to my place

“Things to do before the work week starts” I nod in understanding.

“We had a great afternoon with you, we should do it again.”

“Maybe” Penelope says coyly, a smile on her face. She bends down to say her goodbyes to Roxy. She stands up and we say our goodbyes before she gets in her car. I watch her go, smiling the whole time until her car disappears in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope goes to Roxy for comfort after a horrible blind date-I guess Luke helps too.

Chapter 4

Two weeks later Garcia texts me about another playdate with Roxy.

10:24 a.m. _Did you mean it when you said I could visit Roxy any time? -_ PG

10:26 a.m. _Definitely, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it, Chica. Anytime you want_. -LA

10:30 a.m _. Today at 2 work for you?_ -PG

10:31 a.m. _Sure, we’ll be here_ -LA

10:32 a.m. _Thanks Luke!_ -PG

I’m so taken aback that she thanked me **and** called me by my name that it takes me 5 minutes to realize I never replied. Shit!

10:38 a.m. _No problem, anytime Garcia._ -LA

Roxy and I putter around the house for the morning, doing laundry, restocking my go bag and getting some cleaning done. I’m just finishing up prepping Roxy’s food, when there’s a knock at the door. I check my watch and it’s 1:42. I yell out a “coming” and quickly wash my hands, drying them as I speed to the door. Penelope’s on the other side of the door looking subdued and nervous.

“Is it okay that I’m a little early? I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

I furrow my brow and tilt my head a bit. This is _not_ the Penelope Garcia I know.

“No, you’re fine. Come in.” I say, throwing the dishtowel over my shoulder. Roxy has appeared and they’re locked in an embrace. As I walk to the kitchen, I say “I was just finishing up prepping Roxy’s food for the week, you know there’s no way we’ll be in town for the _whole_ week”

I chuckle. I look up and am only met with a nod. I let those two have their time while I work on putting everything back in the fridge and organizing her meals.

As I round the island, I ask, “hey Garcia? You okay?” She only nods.

I prop my hip against my counter and cautiously say with a chuckle, “You’ve just been really quiet, is all.” I add “That’s not the Penelope Garcia I know”

“I’m fine and maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do Newbie!” she snaps. I walk closer to the pair and kneel down as well, petting Roxy.

“Come on Penelope, I know we’re not as close as some of the other members of our team, but I thought we were at least settling on a tentative friendship. We spent the day with Roxy a couple weeks ago. _And_ we rode together for our team happy hour last weekend, when Esther was in the shop. Don’t tell me you _didn’t_ enjoy our sing a long in the car. What’s going on?”

Garcia mumbles an “I’m sorry,” takes a deep breath and with her head still down tells me

“I had a blind date last night. I let one of my friends from the animal shelter I volunteer at set me up, they finally wore me down.” She looks up for that last part and quickly looks back down. “He proceeded to talk about himself _all_ night and to tell me all about the beautiful modelesque women he’s used to dating and how he decided to ‘try something different’ when agreeing to our date”

I can only stare wide eyed and open mouthed at what I just heard. What a Jerk! I finally come back to myself and put my hand on one of Penelope’s hands that has stilled on Roxy.

“You are beautiful, Penelope Garcia! Don’t let some douche tell you any different.” With that she looks up at me in my eyes with a slight blush. I stand abruptly and ask

“what’s this guy's name?”

“I’m not telling you his name”

“Why not?”

“I’m not telling you his name so you can go all macho man on him” she says with a smile. Besides, she says, smile falling off.

“That’s not the worst date I’ve ever had, blind or otherwise. I just needed some Roxy time to help me feel better” her smile comes back

“at least I didn’t get shot at the end of this date” I gape, looking down at her

“Is that a regular occurrence on a date?”

“No” she says standing up

“Only once. What do you say we take this girl for a walk and I’ll tell you about it?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke fall into a routine. Luke has a stupendous idea.

Chapter 5

Sundays with Penelope and Roxy becomes a regular occurrence over the next month. This Sunday, we’re sitting at the same café by the park enjoying sandwiches and smoothies.

“So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? I casually ask.

Penelope looks down, focusing on her sandwich for a while, before looking up and saying “Just a quiet day at home, maybe a movie marathon. The usual.”

I look at her with wide eyes “What do you mean? You’re not spending Thanksgiving with family?”

She looks at me, takes a deep breath and says. “Going home just brings up painful memories, so I choose to stay away.”

I look down feeling bad for my insensitive comment “Sorry, Chica, I didn’t know. Do you want to talk about it” I say in a serious tone.

She continues to avoid eye contact “My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was 18. I have stepbrothers that still live in California, but it’s hard to see them without thinking of my parents” she says pulling her sleeves over her hands. “So, I usually just stay here and have a quiet day at home. JJ usually invites me to spend Thanksgiving with her, but I don’t want to intrude on her time with her family.” Penelope says, now picking at her sandwich.

I reach my hand out to still hers and cover her hand with mine, she looks up and I give her a sad smile, before my smile grows with the wonderful idea I just had. “You should come with me to New York to spend Thanksgiving with my family” I rush out.

“What? No! Did you not just hear me say I didn’t want to intrude on JJ’s holiday, what makes to think I want to intrude on yours?”

“Simple! You wouldn’t be intruding. My Mom and Abuela always say ‘the more the merrier’”. She looks at me skeptically, as if unconvinced, I continue. “Look, I have a big family, aunts, uncles, cousins- not to mention everyone from the neighborhood, my Abuela is kind of the neighborhood Grandma and everyone loves her cooking” I smile even bigger, with a chuckle

“Besides, there will be so many people there you’d just be able to slip in completely unnoticed” I’m rewarded with a smile for that one.

“You’re sure it won’t be and intrusion?”

“Positive!” She sits for a moment in thought “You know you want to.” I say teasingly.

“Okay,” she says.

“Okay?” I say asking for clarification.

“Okay, I’ll go to Thanksgiving with you,” She smiles and nods at me. “If you’re sure it’s okay”

“I’m more than sure. Fair warning, the ‘cavemen’ may be gathered around the TV watching the game,” I smile wide at her, using her own wording from over a month ago. She notices and lets out a short laugh. “But, I’m more than sure we’ll be able to find some evolved beings to interact with.”

She rolls her eyes and slaps me on the arm. We return to our meal and continue with light conversation. I can’t wipe the beaming smile off my face, for the rest of the day as I think about how I’m actually looking forward to going home for Thanksgiving for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke practically begs to help Garcia out- Garcia acquiesces with a non negotiable counter proposal. Roxy and Sergio meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't get the chance to post yesterday. Life got away.

Chapter 6

For a change this Sunday, Roxy and I are on our way to Garcia’s house. Penelope conned me into putting together an entertainment center that she got for a steal on Cyber Monday. We climb the stairs to her apartment and give a knock.

I yell out “Penny” as I knock, just to get a reaction. As I suspected, I’m greeted with an eye roll and then a hard glare when the door opens. My smile only grows wider. She stands there glaring at me for a while, blocking my entrance while Roxy slips in and starts to walk around exploring.

“I’m sorry” I raise my hand in surrender. She moves to the side to finally let me in. “Thank you….Penny” I say sticking my tongue out and doing my best to dodge the punch to my shoulder. Despite my best efforts to evade, she does hit me on the arm, and I let out a small hiss.

“Oh, don’t even try it, I did _not_ hit you that hard”

“I had to tackle the unsub last night, he was stupid enough to think he could get away even though the house was surrounded” I say with a head shake, marveling at the idiocy of some criminals.

Garcia puts her head down, looking a little ashamed. She starts one of her signature rambles, that I can’t help but love. “Oh, I didn’t know…no one told..sorry, I shouldn’t…..are you okay? Did you get checked out?.....You don’t have to…” she motions to the box that hold the pieces of her entertainment center, “…today, it can wait”

I quickly put Roxy’s food and my toolbelt down and grab both of Garcia’s upper arms. I tilt my head in an effort, to catch her eye. Once she looks at me, I tell her

“hey, I’m good. I’ll be a little sore and a little slower moving for a couple of day, so no long walks with you and Roxy this weekend, but no big deal. It comes with the job. I did get checked out at the scene, Emily insisted, just a few scrapes and bruises. Not the first in my life and they definitely won’t be my last” I say with a chuckle. “Besides, I already feel bad that you’ve had to wait so long to get this set up. So, please let me do this for you today?” I say flashing her my best smile. “Look, I even brought my tools.” I say reaching down to pick up my belt. “Pleeaase” I give her my best puppy dog eyes.

“okay” she huffs

“but I’ll take her out for a walk later, so you can heal up” she says, motioning to Roxy. We both look over to Roxy who is now nose to nose with Sergio, both giving each other a thorough sniff. We both laugh and look back at each other.

“You really don’t have to, I’m fine” I say.

To which Penelope replies “I said I’m doing it, so deal with it, Newbie!” she says as she snatches up Roxy’s food, turns on her heel, and walks to the fridge to put it away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil questions Luke about his intentions -Luke is oblivious. Garcia asserts her control over Luke and he's fine with it. (In a completely G rated way, sorry to disappoint.)

Chapter 7

Phil and Lou are over this Sunday, early afternoon. We’re letting the dogs run off some energy in the backyard while we catch up.

“So, how did it go, bringing Penelope home to meet the family? He asks with a slight waggle of his eyebrows

“It wasn’t like that and you know it”

“She _is_ the first girl you ever brought home” he points out.

Yeah, Penelope’s presence did not go unnoticed as I initially thought. I don’t know what I was thinking, Penelope is the only girl I’ve ever brought home and that definitely raised a few eyebrows. There were a lot of questions and a lot of explaining the fact that we’re colleagues and friends only. Garcia seemed to get crankier toward me throughout the day, the more I told people that we were just friends. I guess she was hoping to go unnoticed.

“Don’t say it like that. We’re friends. You came to Thanksgiving with me plenty of times” I counter.

“I did, but are you that dense to not know what people would think if you brought a girl home with you?

“I don’t understand, males and females can be just friends.” I say.

“They can, but everyone with eyes can clearly see that you want more. You do literally anything she asks, heck, she usually doesn’t even have to ask. And you guys spend every Sunday you’re not on a case together and some evenings after work too. Unless you’ve been lying to me the last couple of times I invited you out for a beer ” he says with a raised eyebrow. He looks at his watch and says, “I bet she’ll be here any minute, won’t she?” I look at mine and realize she will be.

“Come on, you know it’s not like that. She doesn’t like me. She glares at me constantly. Even if I maybe liked her, which I don’t, you know I have zero experience with relationships. I would just fuck it up and lose what we have” Just as I finish my thought, there’s a knock on the door.

Before I start over to the door, Phil asks in a low voice “So, you wouldn’t mind if I asked her out?” I look at him for a minute before there’s another knock at the door. I rush over and open it.

Penelope says, “took you long enough.” As she walks past me. “What were you doing?” she asks and then catches sight of Phil.

“Phil, how are you?” she says excitedly, reaching down to throw her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek. Phil, throughout the hug is smiling at me, over her shoulder. I shake my head. Penelope straightens.

“I’m doing good. Better now that I’ve seen you” Phil says. Penelope waves him off with a slight blush and Phil continues, asking how she’s doing.

“I’m doing good too, I get to spend my Sundays with Roxy, so all in all, I can’t complain” she says with a wink.

“Where are my furry friends?” She asks, looking around the house.

“They’re running around in the backyard”

“You have my babies playing out in the snow?” she asks, clutching her chest. “For shame, Luke Alvez! You get my babies back in here this instant” I hurry to the glass door, opening it and calling Roxy and Lou with a loud whistle. The dogs run in and I shut the door, I turn around to see Phil giving me a pointed look to say ‘see, I told you. You do anything she asks.’ I shake my head and turn my attention to the scene in front of me filled with lots of doggy kisses being bestowed upon Penelope. I’m broken out of my revelry by Penelope saying

“Go get a couple of towels so that we can clean their paws and dry them off.” I move toward the linen closet, purposely not looking at Phil, because I know the look he’s giving me.

* * *

Before Phil leaves, I excuse myself to grab that dog training book I recommended he read. On my way back to the living room, I overhear the tail end of a conversation

“…a nice restaurant”

“Sure, that’s sounds lovely” I hear as I walk back in.

“What sounds lovely?” I ask.

“Well, I asked Penelope out to dinner and she agreed” Phil beams.

I can’t believe he actually did it. I can’t believe she said yes, I think to myself. I plaster on my best fake smile and force out a “that’s great, really great…” I trail off.

I look at Penelope and she’s refusing to look at me. Phil gathers up Lou and all his stuff to leave a short time later. Penelope is quiet and leaves earlier than usual. I keep thinking, what just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke inquires about Penelope's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, sorry. I'll post the next chapter shortly.

Chapter 8

We’ve been on back to back cases, which is probably good. Things between Penelope and I have been a little strained over the last week and a half. I’ve tried to assure her many times that I’m okay with her dating my best friend Phil, but I’m met every time, with an eyeroll and a huff. I don't know what the issue could possibly be.

We’re on the jet heading home. Emily has told us all to take the next three days off to recharge. I pull out my phone to text Penelope.

7:39 p.m _. Hey, Chica, we’re on our way back, we should land in about an hour. Want to grab a late dinner?_ -LA

7:41 p.m. _Sorry, can’t. Meeting up with Phil, for that dinner he promised me, but I’ll see you on Sunday. Yeah?_ -PG

7:42 p.m. _Yeah, of course. Have fun!_

I quickly type out and put my phone in my pocket. I lay my head against the back of the chair and close my eyes. Looks like it’ll be a quiet night in with Roxy.

Sunday rolls around soon enough and this one finds Penelope and I sitting on my couch scrolling through HULU, looking for something new to binge watch together. As casually as I can, I ask “So how was your date with Phil?

“It went well, the restaurant was as magnificent as promised” she smiles broadly.

“Do you think you’ll see him again?” I ask.

“Yeah, he’s really nice and has a great sense of humor. We actually have plans for New Years, hopefully we won’t have a case”

“That’s good, I’m really happy for you two” I say. But, in reality, I’m feeling anything but. For some reason I feel jealous. Maybe it’s because I feel like I’m losing my two best friends. That must be it, I try to convince myself. There could be no other reason.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope helps Luke pick out an outfit for his blind date with Lisa. She goes on a fruitless search for color in his closet. She let's slip how much she appreciates his, ahem, ass-ets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short 3-- word chapter. This one is more of a funny filler. Next chapter is longer and we'll hear more from Luke. Hopefully tomorrow. 
> 
> Have a good Sunday!

Charter 9

This Sunday, Penelope is helping me pick out an outfit for a blind date that Phil arranged. With his rehabilitation doctor, Lisa. Since I had to cancel our first date because we were out of town on a case, we rescheduled for Sunday.

Penelope is currently laying across my bed on her stomach, feet in the air, helping me pick out an outfit. “How about this shirt?” I ask, holding up a tan shirt.

“No, not that one, there’s nothing special about it.”

“How about one of these two” I ask holding a dark blue and charcoal gray shirt for her inspection.

“No those aren’t right either” Penelope gets up, walking over to my closet. “Don’t you have anything with some color? You want her to be interested, not bore her to death” she states rummaging through my closet.

“Because believe me, Newbie, you can use all the help you can get, if you want her to like you” She turns towards me smiling big, then turns back to the impossible task of trying to find color in my closet.

“Ouch” I say, putting a hand over my heart. “Well, we can’t all have your fashion sense, Chica.” I say looking her up and down in her colorful outfit. Even dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt she manages to make it her own.

She doesn’t turn her head which is buried in my closet to say, “damn straight!”

She finally settles on a black button down from my closet, laying it on the bed. “Where are your t-shirts?” She asks and I point to my second dresser drawer. She looks through it and pulls out a black Beatles T-shirt. “Classic, love it” she says looking over the t-shirt. She lays it on top of the black button down. 

“Oh. And wear those new jeans you wore to work on Thursday. They make your butt look amazing…” her eyes go wide and she stops abruptly once she realizes what she just said. Then she starts in with “um, not that I was looking…or talking to the girls about …I was not appreciating your ass, ew.. I mean come on, it’s not like your hot or in phenomenal shape or anything, I totally haven’t noticed anything like that! Again, ew!” she concludes her ramble and practically runs from the room, I can only smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope grills Luke about his date. Luke opens up about his dating past. Luke overthinks a slip up.

Chapter 10

A week later, Penelope is introducing me to The Good Place. She’s catching me up on the first three seasons so that we can watch the last season together. We’ve taken a break between seasons two and three to take Roxy out for a quick walk.

We’re crunching through the snow, laughing about how much of an idiot Jason is, when Penelope turns to me and asks, “how was your date with Lisa?”

We spoke briefly about the date the next day at work, but she hasn’t really had a chance to grill me about it yet. I knew it was coming eventually. “It was fine,” I shrug and say. 

“Just fine?”

“Yeah, it was _okay._ I don’t know what you want me to say”

“Well, definitely more than _that_. Did you like her? Did you guys hit it off? What did you talk about? Are you going to see her again?” she asks.

“I guess she’s okay. We got along okay. We talked about, what I guess is all the standard first date information. I mostly just asked her questions. You know I’m not really one for taking about myself. I don’t know if we’ll see each other again.” I say, stopping to let Roxy sniff around a tree. “I don’t have much experience with dating” I say head downcast, pretending to look at Roxy. We start on our way again.

She looks over to me, “so you were a little underwhelmed. That happens sometimes on first dates, especially blind dates. You and Lisa should double with me and Phil. It’ll take the pressure off and you’ll feel a little more comfortable with your best friend that knows both of you there” she says. “And back it up, what do you mean you don’t have much experience with dating? A good looking guy..” I open my mouth to tease her about the fact that she said that I was good looking but am cut off by an eyeroll and a “shut it Newbie! I have eyes. And if you ever tell anyone that I said _that_ , I will deny it to the end” She gives me a pointed look and continues. “Now, like I was saying, you _had_ to have plenty of dates unless you’re more of the love them and leave variety”

“Hey, I’m a little offended by that. Anyone I may have slept with knew exactly what we had agreed to before the fact. I’m not some dog who sleeps with random women under the promise of calling them the next day” my voice has risen significantly over the course of the last statement. I’m a little hurt that Penelope would think that about me. My mother and Grandmother raised me to be a gentleman, something I still strive for. Have I not been treating Penelope with the utmost respect?

We’re stopped in the middle of the sidewalk now. I’m taking deep breaths to calm myself and am preparing to apologize when Penelope grabs my arm and says “Look, I’m sorry. That was a bad joke. I will admit, when I first met you that was the kind of guy I thought you were, but now that I know you, I know you would never treat a lady like that.” She says with a sincere smile which turns mischievous “Besides, Abuela would be on the first flight to Virginia to beat you with her chancla.”

I chuckle and say, “you’re right she would. Hey, I’m sorry for getting worked up and for raising my voice at you,” continuing on with our walk.

She waves off my apology and asks “so, what’s the deal. How come you _haven’t_ dated much?

I take a deep breath of cold air and shiver slightly “ you know I was in the Army, not just the Army, I was a Ranger, which meant that I could be called on at anytime for my particular skill set. I spent a lot of time overseas. When I left the Army, I wasn’t in a good place.” I look up at Penelope, she nods at me and I continue. “I was in a dark place because of the missions I was ordered to carry out and all the things I’d seen. I was ready to give up. Phil and Roxy pulled me out of it. Working with the Fugitive Task Force, the hunt was my life. Undercover ops, flying all over the country -doesn’t lend itself to dating” I smile. “Working with the BAU is the most stable and normal my life has felt in a long time. Sure, we’re away on cases a lot, which also doesn’t lend itself to dating. But, I’m pretty happy with where my life is now. I work a job I love, with people I consider my second family, and I get to spend my Sundays with my two favorite girls,” I say with a blush.

By now we’ve made it back to my place. We’re peeling off our winter gear when I ask “Coffee?” Without looking up.

“Sure,” I hear from behind me. I head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. While getting mugs down I look out to see Penelope drying Roxy off and wiping her paws. I return to the task of making coffee and return to the living room. I set Penelope’s coffee on the end table and sit myself down, I don’t look over at Penelope. I can hear her covering up with the blanket we were sharing before. I keep a little distance on the couch between us.

“So, season three?” I say raising the remote. I can’t focus on the show at all, my mind just replays calling Garcia ‘my girl’. What an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date. Luke and Penelope's closeness is questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. I've spent the day writing and am now on chapter 19, so I'll keep 'em coming for the foreseeable future.

Chapter 11

Lisa loved the idea of a double date with Phil and Penelope. This Sunday, we’re sat in a Chinese restaurant. Lisa sitting next to me, Penelope across from me and Phil sitting next to her. We’re all looking at our menus, thinking over what we want, when Penelope asks “Hey Luke, what’s that thing you ordered the last time, that I loved?”

“Gobi Manchurian.” I say not looking up from my menu. 

Once orders have been placed, Lisa asks “How long have you two been vegetarians?” 

Penelope says “about 15 years or so, I just love animals too much, not that I’m preaching, everyone is free to make their own choice” she smiles.

Lisa says “I wish I could make that change, I know it’s better for me, but I just love meat too much.” 

I chime in and say, “Oh I’m not a vegetarian.”

“I just thought since everything you ordered was…” she trails off.

“Penelope has the unfortunate habit of eating off my plate,” I say giving Penelope a pointed look and then a smile “so I stick to vegetarian when we’re eating together” I say. 

Penelope sputters out an “I don’t…you said…we…not just me.” And huffs. Lisa raises an eyebrow. 

“What happened to the Luke Alvez that couldn’t eat a meal if it _didn’t_ have meat?” Phil questions. 

“I don’t know” I shrug “I just don’t want her to eat something off my plate accidentally that has meat, so I just go vegetarian. It’s really not a big deal” There’s a stretch of silence that has settles over the table.

Penelope breaks the silence by asking Lisa, “so, what do you like to do in your spare time?”

“I love to read, true crime mostly. I play soccer and love to watch football.”

“Do you hear that Luke? She loves football, just like you.” Penelope says.

“Yes, I can hear her, Chica. She’s sitting right next to me.” I say to Penelope, smile in place. I turn to Lisa and ask “Do you want to get together and kick the ball around next Saturday? We can go to my gym. They have a nice indoor field. Do you play on a team?”

“I do play on a team, so it’ll be nice to get some preseason practice in” Lisa says. “Next Saturday woks for me.”

Our food arrives and everyone digs in. As I knew she would Penelope can’t keep her fork off of my plate. Every time Penelope’s fork ventures to my plate, Lisa’s eyes follow. Maybe she wants to try some, I’m not sure, so I ask “Lisa, would you like try some of my vegetarian Szechuan, it’s really good, but really spicy.” 

“No, I’m good, I don’t really like spice. Penelope really seems to be enjoying it though,” Lisa smiles at Garcia.

Penelope smiles back, nodding her head “I so totally am.” She takes a bite of her food and says, “hey Luke, you should try this, it’s sooo yummy.” Offering a forkful for me to try. Lisa’s eyes grow wider and Phil raises an eyebrow at me.

“That _is_ really good, we’ll have to remember that for the next time we order for takeout.”

Phil offers Penelope some of his food, she declines. He pushes on with a “here, just take some of the part without meat.” Penelope acquiesces and cautiously takes a bit of food from his fork, looking uncomfortable the whole time. 

“Mmm, it’s good” she says a little too cheerily, I can tell she doesn’t mean it and offer her a smile as she goes to take a drink of water.

“So, Luke…” Lisa starts. I tear my eyes away from Penelope to look at her. “What do you do for the FBI?”

“I, well we both” I say, motioning between Penelope and myself “work for the BAU. My team and I pretty much travel the country and study the behaviors of criminals to help put them away.”

“Wow, that sound so exciting and cool. Do you love it? She asks, looking star struck.

“Yeah, I like it. I’ve only been doing it for a little over a year, Penelope’s been doing it a lot longer.” I say, looking over at Penelope. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Lisa saying, “How many criminals have you put way?”

“I have no idea. It’s not just me though, It’s a team effort. Penelope is our Technical Analyst. She helps us out immensely” 

“Awww” Penelope says waving me off. Lisa cuts her eyes to Penelope and looks back to me. Before she can ask me any more questions about my job I start to ask her question to take the pressure off me. 

Our plates cleared and waiting for dessert, Lisa excuses herself to use the restroom, Penelope joins. As soon as the ladies are out of earshot, Phil starts in “What are you doing man? You spent more time feeding and taking care of my girl than you spent paying attention to your own.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve not done anything different with Penelope tonight than usual.” I say, with a look of confusion. 

“She’s spent half the night eating off your plate or feeding you off her fork. That’s normal?” he says, voice raising slightly.

I shake my head and with a smile I say, “I wish I could keep her off my plate.” Next, I shrug and say, “but it’s what she does, I just go with it.”

“It’s what she does to you…” he trails off when we see the ladies heading back to the table.

Dessert are enjoyed and shared. Apparently not by the right people judging by the looks that keep getting pointed at me and Penelope. We ignore them and eat on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I am not a vegetarian. I eat meat and I love it. Penelope's views on vegetarianism are what I thought the character's might be. I'm not invested in shaming anyone for their views on either side. 
> 
> Penelope's hatred of football is random. I don't really think football is low brow, It's just something to give Luke shit about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke needs to ask Penelope a favor. Penelope has a fight with Phil -cuddling ensues.

Chapter 12

“Wheels up in 20” Emily says, everyone stands to leave the conference room. “Garcia” I call as she turns to walk from the room. She stops and waits for me to catch up to her.

“Sooo” I say nervously “I have a favor to ask…” She looks at me with a raised brow and a nod as if encouraging me to continue. When I don’t, she says “Spit it out Newbie, we don’t have all day”

I crack a smile, take a deep breath and say “My dog sitter texted me early this morning to tell me that they’ll be out of town indefinitely to help care for their mother who’s not doing well. I hoped I would have some time to find a new one before we were called away, but I haven’t. What I was wondering is if you could take care of Roxy, just while we’re on this case. I totally understand if you can’t. I know you’re really busy when we’re away. I can find someone else, forget I asked.”

Penelope grabs my arm to stop me from walking away and says, “Of course I’ll sit for Roxy. You know how much I love her”

“You know where to find everything for her, feel free to help yourself to anything in my house. I’ll drop off a key on my way out. Thanks Penelope, you’re a lifesaver. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I’m so overcome with gratitude I give her a peck on the cheek before walking away.

The week drags on, unfortunately just like this case. We’ve hit brick wall after brick wall. I text Penelope every night to see how she’s doing taking care of Roxy. Every night she assures me that they’re okay and that taking care of Roxy is _not_ too much.

Sunday finally rolls around, and we’re headed home in the wee hours of the morning. I texted Garcia to give her a heads up, but I don’t get an answer. I unlock my front door and am greeted with the sight of Penelope and Roxy curled up on the couch together, fast asleep. I quickly take a picture and walk over to shake Penelope awake gently. She startles a little and I try to calm her by whispering “Hey, it’s after 2, you and Rox fell asleep on the couch. Why don’t you go and sleep in my bed. It’s too late for you to drive home.” She blinks up at me trying to wake up a little as I say, “I’ll go find you something of mine to sleep in” and I turn to walk to my room. When I come back with a sheet, blanket and extra pillow for the couch, Penelope is still sitting there blinking. I try really hard not to laugh at her, but I fail. “Here, let’s get you to bed” I say as I take her hand and guide her by the arm to my bedroom. She’s finally a little more awake when we get there. I tell her I left her some pajamas. Say “goodnight, Chica” and leave to go make up the couch and get some sleep.

“Shit!” is the first thing I hear before I can even open my eyes. Followed by “No Roxy, don’t eat that.” I smile to myself, imagining the possibilities of what those two are getting up to. I stretch and reach over to the coffee table to check my phone. 10:24 and one missed call and a text from Lisa, I’ll get back to her later.

The more I wake up, I start to smell some home cooked deliciousness. I sit upright and look over to the kitchen. Penelope is throwing something in the garbage as I say, “good morning!” I throw off my blanket and walk to the kitchen island. “What have we here?” I ask as my eyes grow wide with all the food littering my counters, there’s quiche, waffles, whipped cream, strawberries, fruit salad, hash browns, orange juice, champagne and a pot of coffee sitting at the ready.

Penelope looks up to me and walks to the sink and washes her hands “I made us a little brunch to enjoy. Perfect timing, I was going to wake you if you hadn’t gotten up when you did” she smiles and dries her hands.

“Little?” I say, “you call this a little brunch?” I ask with a chuckle. Penelope nods. “I heard you and Roxy getting into it. What did she do?” I ask, picking up a halved strawberry and popping it in my mouth.

Penelope hands me a plate as she answers. “the carton of blueberries popped open when I dropped it on the floor and Roxy immediately ran over and ate them. I was going to add them to the fruit salad,” she says looking down at Roxy, who doesn’t look the least bit ashamed of her behavior, in fact she’s currently licking her lips looking for more.

“I guess she knew that I would like the fruit salad better without them. I only buy those for you and her anyway.” I finish, grabbing a fork Penelope has laid out on the counter.

“Mimosa or coffee?” Penelope asks. “Both please, I say around a mouthful of waffle with whipped cream and strawberries. She brings both drinks over to me and sets them on the end table. I can only smile at her because my mouth is again full of all this heavenly food Penelope has made. It’s been a long time since I’ve eaten so well. Penelope comes to sit next to me on the couch with her own plate and mimosa and I slow my eating enough to thank her. She waves me off with an ‘it was nothing’

“We should add this to our Sunday routine. Scratch that, there’d be no way I’d stay in good enough shape to continue to be a field agent with you feeding me like this on a regular basis” I smile “ This is all sooo good Penelope” I gush, pointing at my plate with my fork. She puts her head down, focusing on her food with a blush, I can tell I’ve embarrassed her and change the subject. “How did you sleep? Were you able to get back to sleep once I sent you to bed?”

“I slept wonderfully. I barely remember getting changed and getting into bed. Sorry I kicked you out last night. I just came over last night to hang with Roxy and give her some love, I guess I was more tired than I thought. Long week.”

“Not a problem, the couch was fine. Thanks again for taking care of Roxy. I got some leads on a new dog sitter, I should hopefully have a new one in place before our next case. I’m sorry you had to work and take care of her too.” I say.

“It really wasn’t a big deal, Luke. I can continue to take care of her while you’re away on cases, we had a good time. Besides, Roxy wasn’t the reason it was a long week.” She looks at me looks down at her food and tells me “Phil and I had a fight.” She peeks back up at me.

“Are you okay?” I ask “About what, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“He just wants me to be someone I’m not. He wants to take care of me. I keep telling him, I’m fine doing thing on my own, but he just doesn’t listen and tries to wear me down. It’s so frustrating.” She blows out. “And then, and then” she starts again, gaining steam, “he asks me ‘why do you let Luke take care of you, but you won’t let me?’ Can you believe him? Penelope Garcia does not need to be taken care of by any man!” She says, setting her plate on the table with more force than necessary.

I think about what Phil said, I most definitely do not take care of her. Penelope does not need to be taken care of. I set my plate on the coffee table too, much gentler than Penelope.

“Do you want me to talk to him? What can I do?” I ask, scooting closer and putting my arm around her shoulder.

“No” she says, relaxing into my chest. “He apologized yesterday, I guess I’m still a little worked up is all” she says. “This right here, just hanging out with you right now is all I need. Thanks.”

“Always!” I say, kissing her head.

I grab the remote from the end table and turn on the TV. We spend our Sunday cuddled on the couch watching tv and napping. It’s easily one of the best Sundays I’ve ever had.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is sick -Luke takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing this story. I don't know if you noticed the number of chapters has been updated to 25, we're over half way there. But have no fear a sequel is being written as we speak.

Chapter 13

9:39 a.m. Heads up man. Penelope is sick but will **not** let me take care of her. I guess that means you have a free Sunday, want to hang out? -Phil

I’m a little taken aback by the text, Penelope didn’t tell me she was sick. I pull up her number and give her a call. The first thing I hear is a long coughing jag. I call her name a couple of times.

“Yeah, Luke. I’m here, what do you want?” she says in a slightly hoarse voice.

“Your sick.” I say, stating the obvious.

“I’m fine.” She rushes to say. Followed by more coughing.

I roll my eyes and ask. “How long have you been sick? Why didn’t you call me?”

“I started to feel a little under the weather yesterday afternoon. I canceled my date with Phil last night so that I could stay in and rest” she say’s starting in on another coughing fit. “I didn’t tell you because you had your date with Lisa yesterday. Besides Phil offered to come over and take care of me, I told him I was fine. I am by the way.” Another cough.

“You don’t sound fine Garcia. Do you have medicine?” I ask, as she starts coughing again. That cough does not sound good, it sounds painful.

“I was just about to take a trip to the drugstore before you called”

“No!” I say firmly

“Yes, I am Luke! It’s only a couple blocks away” she says.

“No!” I say again

“Luke Alvez, I will not stand for your macho bullshit! I said, I’m fine” Penelope says in a tone that I know means business. I need to calm down and change tactics. I know that if I continue on like this, she’s going to hang up on me. As I’m thinking through my options, Penelope starts coughing again.

“I’m sorry” I say in a softer tone. “I’m just worried about you, is all” I hear a ‘hmm’ in affirmation and know that this tactic is working better. I continue on “Please, will you let me get you some medicine and come and make sure you’re okay? I’m worried about you… we’re worried about you. Roxy is looking like she’s worried out her mind” I laugh. “Please. I’ll bring Roxy along.” I say.

“Sure, I guess.” She says dramatically, I can hear the eyeroll. “Low blow Alvez, using Roxy” she admonishes, playful.

“See you soon,” I laugh and hang up. I’m so happy that Penelope is letting me help her out.

I start packing a small overnight bag and Roxy’s food, for a couple of days, because I’m not leaving Penelope alone in that state. I’m so busy thinking through everything that we need, I forgot to text Phil back. Shit!

10:01 a.m. Hey Phil, I’m just going to spend the day with Rox. -LA

Not a total lie. I will be spending the day with Rox, but we’ll be at Penelope’s taking care of her. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

After stopping at that café near the park, to get some soup, we head for the drug store. We finally arrive at Penelope’s place, a short time later. I knock as best I can, carrying my backpack, food for Penelope and me and the bag from the drugstore. I wait and don’t get an answer. I knock again, starting to worry and consider kicking the door in, when the door opens. I calm my heart and look over Penelope. Her hair is straight and kind of wild, she’s wearing basic black framed glasses, a sweatshirt with a rainbow unicorn, pajama pants with little pugs and fuzzy socks. I must have been looking her over for too long because Penelope is shifting from foot to foot, pulling at the hem of her sweatshirt nervously.

“Hey” I say snapping out of it. “I brought you food, drugs and Roxy” I say with a laugh, holding up the bags and the end of Roxy’s leash. Tension broken, Penelope walks back to her couch and snuggles under her blanket.

“Sorry I took so long to answer the door, I must have fallen asleep” She says. Followed by more coughing.

“No problem” I say flashing her a smile while heading to the kitchen to unpack the bags. “Hey, have you eaten anything today?” I ask.

“No, I’m not really hungry” she answers back.

“How about just some fruit” I suggest. “You have to eat, so you can get better. And maybe some tea?”

“I guess that would be okay” she says

I put together a fruit salad for us to share and add some blueberries, just for her. I bring the bowl of fruit, a cup of lemon ginger tea and some cough and cold medicine and set them all on the coffee table. I peel back the foil on the medicine for her to take and hand her the cup of water that had been sitting on the end table. She hands the cup back to me after taking her medicine and I go to the kitchen to refill it. When I return, I hand her the cup of tea, and she takes a sip, setting it down. I lift her feet and sit myself down, settling her feet in my lap. She looks at me, smiles and starts in on the fruit salad. As I suspected she would, she eats all the blueberries out first. I smile, thinking about how well I know her.

Morning turns into afternoon and Penelope’s cough slowly subsides, Thank goodness! We spend our day sitting on the couch napping, talking, watching tv and heckling the characters on the tv. Penelope’s phone rings and she takes a deep breath before answering.

“Oh, hey, Phil.” She says in a cheerier tone than her face portrays. She quiets to listen to Phil. “I’m feeling better, thanks for checking.” She says and goes silent again. “No, you don’t need to” Roxy lets out a couple of sharp barks, “oh that was just Roxy.” She says casually. She facepalms once she realizes what she just gave away. “No, Luke’s here too.” She mumbles, followed by silence. I start running my hand up and down her leg, in an effort, to comfort her. “I know what I told you. Look, we’re just friends.” Her voice rises. “You know what? I don’t need this right now! I’m already not feeling well, I can’t deal with your possessive insecurities on top of it all. Call me when you’re ready to get over yourself!” she says before hanging up. I look at her with my mouth hanging open. Tears have started to stream down her face. I get up from the foot of the couch and walk over to the other end.

“I’m sorry” I say as I bend over to give her a kiss on the forehead. That feels like all I can say. She closes her eyes and nods. I gently push her hip, to get her to scoot over. She does and I sit down. She lays her head on my chest and I just hold her, feeling her tears dampen my shirt and my heart breaking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke live through other days of the week. Luke continues to nurse Penelope back to health. The pair have a moment, but Luke's too oblivious to know what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, full of fluffy goodness.

Chapter 14

On Monday, Emily allowed me to consult from home, well, Penelope’s home. We caught a local case. Penelope and I spent much of the day, the same as our Sunday. Except with Penelope’s head in my lap, me running my fingers through her hair as she naps while I work on my tablet. A man could get used to this, I fleetingly think, I bring that thought back around and remind myself that it would be Lisa. Lisa would be here laying in my lap, not Penelope.

Tuesday, I’m back at work. While Emily cares for Penelope and is an awesome boss, there’s only so much I can do from home. Today, I’m needed in the field. I call and text Penelope often to check on her and head back to her place after work.

Wednesday, Penelope and I ride in to work together. Everyone is excited to see her. I watch as hugs are given all around, while I set my backpack on my desk. The last hug and well wish is given and everyone has meandered away towards their morning routines. I ask, “you ready?” as I put my hand on the small of her back. She nods and we head towards her lair. Once inside, I wait for her to settle into her chair. I put her bags down on the edge of her desk to unpack and take care of. “Are you going to be okay?” I worriedly ask.

“Yes, Luke.” She says with a chuckle “I’m feeling better and happy to be back at work” she continues.

“Take it easy today and text me, if you need anything. Oh I’ll put this in the fridge on my way to my desk,” I say, picking up her pink lunchbox and leaning down to kiss her forehead. I stand and turn to walk away when Penelope grabs my arm. I turn back around.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me, I really appreciate it” she says with sincerity. She stands to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I stand there just looking at her for a minute or two, before saying “anytime. I will **always** be there to take care of you.” I say squeezing her hand. We stand there, eyes locked with our faces mere inches apart.

“Penelope, before you get started…..” we both hear Emily start.

We both take a couple of steps from one another and I quickly let go of her hand. I hold up her lunch bag and say “I should go…..I’m going to put this in the fridge for you, Garcia” I look up briefly to see a blush on Penelope’s face as I rush out of her office, not before seeing Emily looking back and forth between us with a surprised look.

Once I finally make it back to my desk, I can’t help thinking about what just happened. That seemed like a heavy moment that possibly meant something. But it couldn’t have, Penelope is with my friend, Phil and I’m with Lisa. Penelope just has a big heart, she couldn’t possibly have feelings for me. I’ve heard the stories of her and Agent Morgan, the friendship between those two was legendary. I saw those two together on a couple of occasions, and yeah, they were a sight to behold. Hell, during my early days in the FBI, I even had to attend a sexual harassment seminar that I hear was because of them. That makes me feel better, they were just friends despite what everyone thought and so are we. Penelope Garcia loves hard and hates hard too, if our rough beginnings are anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the beginning of that episode. Wouldn't it have been great for Luke Alvez to have been there too? Flarpy blunderguff, ha, classic Garcia and Morgan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope breaks up with Phil. Luke leaves his date with Lisa to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter with a bit of angst.

Chapter 15

I decide to throw myself into dating Lisa. We’ve been out a lot over the last month, dinners, drinks, runs, soccer, it’s been nice. Lisa finally got to meet Roxy, she’s not much of a dog person, but I’m sure Roxy will win her over.

I’ve been thinking about what Will and JJ or Matt and Kristy have, lately. And it’s got me felling like maybe having someone to share my life with would be nice. I’ve never really been all that interested in finding that special someone, I’ve always been perfectly fine on my own. But, lately that’s not at all how I’ve been feeling. Maybe I don’t have to be alone. I can’t find happiness with that special someone, if I don’t try. I’ve always felt that if by some longshot I did find them, I would just know, but maybe that’s not how it all works. Maybe I need to work on finding out.

This Saturday evening, Lisa and I are out at a nice restaurant. Penelope and Phil are going out as well. We’ve just been seated, when I get a text message. I check it quickly, to make sure it's not Emily. I don’t have the kind of job that I can just turn my phone off, not even on a date. It's Phil.

7:48 p.m. Thanks a lot! Because of you I never had a shot with Penelope. -Phil

I stare at my phone in confusion for a little while.

Lisa asks “is everything okay?”

“Yeah” I say putting my phone away. My confusion over the text doesn't leave me alone. I pull out my phone after we order drinks while looking at my menu. I shoot a quick text to Penelope.

8:08 p.m. Hey everything okay, Chica? -LA

I keep my phone on the table, hoping to hear back from Penelope. I pick it up to check it every few minutes. As the minutes tick by without an answer I grow more and more worried. It's hard to keep the conversation going with Lisa and it's hard to focus on what she says.

“Hey, I know everything is not okay. What's going on?”

I guess it's time to be honest. “I got a text from Phil about Penelope. I tried to text Penelope to make sure she was okay. I haven't heard from her and I'm worried.” I say fiddling with my phone.

“You know, Penelope is a big girl and can take care of herself, right? She and Phil will figure it out.” She says with an edge of annoyance.

“I know Penelope can take care of herself I'm just worried okay, she's my best friend.” Lisa tries to touch my hand from across the table. I pull my hand away to pick up my phone again. “I'll just text Phil, to check in” I say.

8:32 p.m. Hey everything good? -LA

He immediately text back.

8:33 p.m. No everything is not good. Penelope broke up with me. -Phil

Once I read that message, I realize that I need to get out of here and go check on Penelope.

I look back up at Lisa. She rolls her eyes huffs out “What is it now?”

“Penelope and Phil broke up. I need to go check on her.”

“Are you seriously going to leave our date to go check on another woman?”

“Well, I guess I can wait until after we're done eating” I push my food around the plate, too worried to eat anymore. When Lisa has finished eating, I pay the check. “Are you going to be okay getting home by yourself? I'll make sure I get you into an Uber.” I say.

“Don’t bother” Lisa says. “I’ll get my own Uber, just go” I look at her for a minute, not entirely sure why she’s so upset with me. We only missed out on dessert. I walk away and get into my truck heading for Penelope’s house.

After making a quick stop at my house to grab Roxy, I speed to Penelope’s house. I raise my hand to knock. Before my hand makes contact, I hear a heart wrenching sob. Luckily, Penelope gave me a key when she was sick, so that I could leave for work without disturbing her rest. I pull the key out of my pocket and unlock her door. I let myself in and lock the door behind myself. I follow the sobs to Penelope’s room. I look at her curled up in her bed, with her back to the door. I walk in, kicking off my shoes, I climb into the bed behind her and lay my hand on her hip. Penelope startles and turns her tear-soaked face towards me as I start to get in. I sooth her with a “shh, it’s just me” and a kiss to her bare, shaking shoulder, as I wrap my arms around her. Penelope turns in my arms and buries her face in my chest. I stroke her hair, kiss her head and whisper soothing words into the night, until she finally drifts off.

Sunday morning finds us in the same position we were in when we fell asleep. Penelope burrowed into my chest, my arms still wrapped around her and our legs tangled together. I wake to the sunlight steaming through her window and just lay there for a while enjoying the quiet. Penelope starts to stir, and I can give a kiss on the head and say, “good morning.” She burrows in further, which I didn’t know was possible and lets out a contented sigh.

After a few minutes, I ask “you doing okay?”

I hear a muffled “mhm”

“Hey, how about I get up and make us some breakfast and we can talk about what happened.” I start to move, but Penelope holds tight. She hasn’t moved from her position of being as close to me as humanly possible.

“Please. Can we just stay like this a little longer?” I barely hear, spoken into my shirt.

“Of course” I say, laying another kiss on her head.

About a half an hour later, Penelope starts to pull away. She’s got red puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. She stretches and sits herself up, throwing her legs over the edge. I prop myself on my elbow and give a squeeze to the hand closest to me and she looks over her shoulder, giving me a small smile. I release her hand and get up, sitting on the other end of the bed.

“I’ll just get cleaned up.” I grab her hand as she walks past me. I stand and pull her into a hug.

After a while, I step away and say “Breakfast.” And leave her to get cleaned up.

I look through the refrigerator trying to figure out what to make. I finally settle on pancakes and eggs, pulling the ingredients out and setting them on the counter. I smile as I see the half shelf of ingredients for Roxy’s food and pull some out for Roxy’s breakfast as well. Once I’m done prepping Roxy’s food, I hear the shower turn on.

“Here girl, come eat.” I say to Roxy, who’s lounging on her dog bed. I bend down to pet her as she starts to eat. “Penelope takes such good care of you, doesn’t she?” I ask Roxy. “She’s sad, so what do you say we give her extra snuggles, hah girl?”

I stand up, wash my hands and get to work on making the pancakes. I’m halfway through cooking the pancakes and almost done with the eggs when I hear the shower turn off. Penelope walks out of her room with my phone in hand. Wearing pajamas with her hair up in a ponytail. “Your phone rang a couple of time while I was in the shower.”

“Thanks”, I say taking the phone from her. Five missed calls from Lisa. I’ll call her later, I think, pocketing my phone.

I hand her a plate of food. “Blueberry pancakes, my favorite” she says taking the plate. I smile at her.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened? Phil said you broke up with him”

“I did. I hope that doesn’t put you in an awkward spot, Luke. I know he’s your best friend.” She says looking down to her plate, taking a bite.

“He is one of my best friends, but hey, so are you. Nothing is going to change that. Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of Phil. What happened?”

“He never respected me. He always wanted to take care of me and didn’t listen to what I wanted. We spent more time fighting than enjoying being in a relationship. He always threw our friendship in my face with every fight…how come you let Luke...? how come you’ll do it for Luke? I bet if Luke were here… He started in last night and I finally exploded and walked out on him.” She finishes as a few tears run down her cheeks. I walk around the island and engulf her in a hug.

“I’m sorry about that, he was a jerk. I don’t think he realizes how similar you and I are” with that she lifts her head and looks at me with a look of confusion. I go on “I mean that both of us have armor. It takes a lot of time and trust to let people in. We’ve known each other for almost two years and have built up enough trust.”

“Exactly!” She says. “It’s like he couldn’t understand that we only dated for a little over three months.”

“Yeah, it took well over a year for you to even tolerate me, so he was ahead of the game.” I say with a chuckle.

“Oh, shut up” she says, swatting at my chest. “And we’d still be there if it weren’t for that adorable dog” she says, turning back to her food with a wide grin.

We spend the day lounging, eating ice cream and watching bad romantic comedies. A little after 3, Penelope’s phone rings. She tells me, it’s Emily, we have a case. She gets up to get changed out of her PJs.

“Shit!” I say. Penelope stops to look at me. “I just realized, I don’t have any clean clothes. I can’t show up to work in yesterday’s, wrinkly clothes.” I only grabbed Roxy in my haste to get to Penelope last night. “I guess if I leave right now, I can get home, get showered and changed and only be 20 minutes late getting in.” I start to stand.

“Luke” Penelope calls as I start to walk to the door. “You have clean clothes here. I washed the clothes you left when I was sick. They’re in the bottom drawer of my dresser and the left side of my closet” She says as if it’s obvious and I should have known. “You can shower here while I get dressed in my bedroom.”

“Thanks, Penelope. You saved my ass.” I say

“Oh. I know. Now hurry up and get that ass in the shower, so I can get in the bathroom to do my hair when you’re done. Unless you’re okay with me coming in while you shower.” She finishes with a smile.

“Do what you need to.” I say, walking past her to her bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa breaks up with Luke. Penelope and Luke go out for drinks with the team. They spend Sunday morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post yesterday, so you get 2 chapters today!

Chapter 16

6:48 a.m. _We’re through. Have a nice life with your girlfriend. -_ Lisa

Is what I wake up to Monday morning.

7:03 a.m. _I don’t understand. What happened? -_ LA

I text back while trying to wake up from my 7:00 alarm.

7:20 a.m. Oh, now you know my number! You couldn’t bother to return any of the 9 calls you chose not to answer?

7:23 a.m. It wasn’t like that Lisa, Penelope needed me and then we were called out on a case yesterday. I just forgot to call back. -LA

I text back while getting ready to meet the team at 7:30.

7:26 a.m. Well you can forget about ever calling me again, lose my number. -Lisa

I guess that’s that. I have no time to think about or process what just happened. The week is filled with early mornings and late nights of catching an unsub.

Finally heading home after almost a week in Detroit. I pull out my phone to text Penelope.

8:08 p.m. We’re landing in about 20 minutes. Drinks tonight? -LA

After some back and forth we decide to invite the team. We can all use it after what we just saw. They’ve all agreed, we’re meeting up at 9:15. Penelope and I decide to Uber together, so we can both drink.

Once deplaned, I head immediately over to Garcia’s house. I knock and get no answer. I use my key and let myself in calling her name. No answer. I close and lock the door, putting my go bag down, under the table near the door. I bend down to pet Roxy while pulling out my phone to call Penelope.

“Hey Chica, where are you?” I say, petting Sergio who is now rubbing against my leg.

“I’m just walking out of the BAU now. I was just about to shut down my system and leave for the night when Monty called. He needed an extra set of eyes and hands for a few minutes, so naturally he called, yours truly.” She says

“Of course, he wanted the best!” I say, smiling back.

“Hey, Luke, I’m about to get into the elevator. I’ll see you soon. Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll feed Sergio and Roxy. See you soon.” I say, as I hang up.

After closing the place down with the team last night, I sleep in until 9. Penelope is still sleeping peacefully when I get up, so I decide to take Roxy for a run. While we’re on our run, we stop by Penelope’s favorite, neighborhood coffee shop to pick up coffee and pastries. When we walk in, Penelope pulls Roxy’s food out the fridge and gives it to her. I smile and walk over to the counter to put the food and drinks down. “You went to Lunacorn? My favorite. Thank you” Penelope says with a gleam in her eyes. She immediately picks up her pink coffee cup and takes a sip.

“You are very welcome!” I say, kissing her head.

I turn to grab my toiletries from my go bag. “Hey, Penelope, where are all my dirty clothes from here”

“Oh, I took them all to the laundry room, I was just about to start on the laundry.” She says, “but now It’ll wait, and enjoy these treats you brought.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower. I need it after that run” I say scrunching up my face. “And I’ll do the laundry later” I say, touching her shoulder as I pass.

“I got it” she says, smile widening. “What, you don’t want me to see your tighty whities?” she says. For that comment, I walk over and take a bite from her caramel roll, she’s been enjoying. “Hey!” She says swatting at me. I can only smile around my mouthful of food. That is good!

After swallowing, I grab her hands and say “You had to wash those clothes I left over here before. I don’t want you to constantly have to clean up after me. I’ll do the laundry after my shower.” I say more forcefully

“Fine, but I just put them together with mine. I’ll go and separate our clothes, once I’m done eating” she says.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just wash everything” I say. Garcia stares at me open mouthed, putting her lips together like she wants to say something, but nothing comes out.

“Okay then, I’m gonna go shower.” I say picking up my toiletries again. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke go on a Target run. Luke helps Penelope out of a dress. Luke tells Penelope about his breakup with Lisa, with some cluelessness on the part of Luke.

Chapter 17

Two Sundays later, Penelope and I are at Target. We’ve done the grocery shopping for us and for Roxy. I go back to grab something, I forgot while Penelope continues towards the household section. I’m rushing back to Penelope, protein drinks in hand, when I spot her in the clothing section. She’s looking at a colorful, flowery dress. I walk up to her quietly and say “You would look really good in that dress. It would match the red flower you wore in your hair last week…I think. You should get it.” I say. I don’t know fashion and I don’t know style, but I can see that this dress was made for Penelope.

She whips around with wide eyes, looking at me. “Where did you…..? You sacred me.” She says holding her hand to her heart. I put my arm around her and apologize. Penelope looks unconvinced and says “I don’t know even know if it comes in my size and I’m not sure it’ll look good” she says dropping her hand from the dress.

“Well check and why don’t you try it on.” I say, pushing a little. She looks through the rack, finding the right size.

“I’ll just go try this on…” she trails off, pointing to the fitting rooms. I grab the cart and start to walk with her. She stops walking and asks, “where do you think you’re going?”

I laugh and say “I’m going with you to the fitting room while you try that dress on. Well, obviously not in the fitting room with you…but I’ll wait on the bench. I want to see the look on your face when you realize I was right about how good that dress will look on you.” I say.

Penelope and I start to walk again. She mumbles, “somebody’s cocky!”

We settle into the fitting room. I sit there trying not to notice the fitting room attendant staring at me, I guess they don’t get many men in here. I start thinking how I’ve never willingly sat at a fitting room waiting excitedly for a woman to show me an outfit. I roll my eyes and mumble ‘the things you do for your best friend.’ Just then, I hear my name being called, I walk to Penelope’s door which is cracked just a bit.

“Can you help me with this zipper?” she says holding the dress up to her front.

“Sure” I say, coming inside. I zip her up and we both take a look in the mirror.

“You look beautiful!” I say sincerely. Penelope stops her turning around to inspect the dress from all angles, at my words. She turns red and just looks at me in the mirror for a minute. “So, how’s Lisa” she abruptly changes the subject.

“Can’t say. She broke up with me almost three weeks ago.”

“That’s too bad” she says “how about I get out of this dress and we can talk…..wait that sounded wrong. Help me with the zipper, go back out and wait.” She concludes with another blush.

“Sure, I’m always willing to help you out of a dress anytime” I say, with a smile while I pull the zipper down slowly. Penelope squirms and turns redder. I slip out before she can turn around.

Items paid for and loaded in the car, Penelope start in on me. “So, what happened with you and Lisa? And how come you didn’t tell me you two broke up? I know you really committed that last month you were together.”

I finish backing out of the parking spot before answering. “She was unhappy we skipped desert the night that you broke up with Phil.” Penelope rolls her eyes. “She may have called a few times and I may have forgotten to call her back. In my defense, I was comforting you and then we got called in on that case.”

“I’m sorry, Luke.” She says reaching over to hold my hand sitting on my knee. “I never meant to come between you two. I can try to text her and smooth things over..”

I cut her off with a “don’t bother. If she can’t understand what you mean to me, then I guess she’s not the one for me. Surprisingly, I’m not really broken up. I was actually kind of relieved when I got that break up text from her.”

“Wait. She broke up with you over text? Yikes, Newbie, that’s…wow…that’s….” She trails off.

“I told you I didn’t have experience with relationships. Maybe I’m better off alone.” I conclude.

Penelope pulls her hand away from mine and starts fiddling with the radio. She’s more quiet for the rest of the day. I didn’t think she’d take my breakup so hard, maybe she’s more upset that I didn’t tell her right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting. On my document, the indentations are right, I'm not sure why sometimes they are and sometimes they're not when I upload.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope takes a step back from Luke. Luke gets shot. The team sees how close Luke and Penelope have become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, looks like every other day will be my new posting schedule.

Chapter 18

It’s been two weeks since I told Penelope about my breakup with Lisa and thing between us have been a little weird. I mean, we’re still hanging out and she’s still taking care of Roxy while I’m away on cases. But things are… different. She’s not spent the night at my place at all, she stayed in last Saturday to ‘wash her hair’, and apparently that was something that could only be done alone. A couple of times when I went to kiss her forehead, she jerked away, she said I just startled her, but I’m not sure I believe her. And every time I give her a compliment, she immediately changes the subject or needs to be somewhere else.

This Sunday morning, Matt and I are headed to the suspected unsubs house. Back up is still 7 minutes out, but we were closest. We pull up and I jump out, drawing my gun. Matt gets out slower, drawing his gun as well. “We should wait for backup,” he says, “they’re less than 10 minutes away.”

I look at him in disbelief and say, “he’s got a girl in there with him. Her boyfriend is worried sick for her at the precinct. Those 7 minutes could mean the difference between her life or death. I would be irate if Pen….the person I loved died because the first on scene didn’t act” I spit, “we’re going in!” We make our way to the door. I use my tool to unlock it. We’ve cleared the first floor and head up to the second. We can hear crying coming from one of the rooms. We check the first room, clear. We open the second door, a bathroom, clear. We check the door across from the bathroom. Our victim is tied up, sitting on a mattress on the floor. Her dingy blonde hair obscuring her face. “Samantha?” I whisper. She nods her head yes.

“We’re with the FBI, you’re safe.” Matt says. Matt cuts he bindings and says “We’re going to go find the guy who did this to you. Stay here”

“No. don’t leave me” she starts to cry. I signal to Matt that I’m going to go and clear the last room. As I turn to look back out into the hall, I fall to the floor. There’s a burning pain in my shoulder, I don’t know what happened. Before I can think too much about it. Matt runs to the door, fires off a shot and the unsub drop a few feet from me.

Before I know it, I’m being loaded into an ambulance, en route to the hospital. I pass out at some point. I wake up to people talking around me while someone is stroking my hair. I open my eyes to see Penelope standing over me, running her hands through my hair, I recognize Tara and Matt’s voice.

“Hey Chica” I say. The conversation stops and everyone crowds around my bed.

“Glad you’re awake, brother” Matt says, patting my shin. Tara smiles at me.

“Well, we should go call the others and let them know he’s awake” Tara says, squeezing Penelope’s shoulder on the way out the door.

“So how are you feeling?” Penelope asks.

I can see that she’s been crying and try to lighten the mood. “I’m okay. Better when you were running your fingers through my hair”. She starts up again. I catch her eyeroll before closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. I count my blessings that I was only hit in the upper arm and that Penelope’s face was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I open my eyes and ask, “how are you doing?” Penelope’s hand stills, she reaches out to grab the chair that Tara occupied and sits down. I turn the hand of my uninjured arm over, extending it out to Penelope.

She takes my hand in both hers and then takes a deep breath, before saying. “I was so worried. Initially there was a lot of confusion on where you were hit. You were bleeding a lot, they thought maybe an artery was hit.” She’s full on crying now. “turns out there wasn’t an artery hit, you’re just a bleeder.” She continues, with another deep breath. “I knew something was wrong when I saw the officer down call that went out, but I didn’t know who. Neither of you were answering your damn phones, it was terrible.” At that, I struggle to sit myself up. I tug on Penelope’s hands, she looks at me confused but eventually stands. I pull her close to the bed and wrap my good arm around her, holding her while she cries.

The team walks in to find us 10 minutes later in the same position, Penelope standing between my legs, nestled into the crook of my neck while I run my hand up and down her back. “….so glad he’s….” we hear JJ trail off from behind Penelope.

She startles and lifts her head. She begins to pull away and I grab her hand. Penelope looks at me when I grab her hand and looks down. She reaches over to pull my hospital gown down my legs so I’m a little more descent for our team. I give her a smile and squeeze her hand. “I’m going to go freshen up” she says, head down, walking past the staring, surprised group. Their eyes all follow Penelope as she leaves.

Spencer breaks the silence by saying “I guess she doesn’t hate you anymore.” The tension is broken by everyone bursting into laughter.

“I’ll say” Dave says, with a raised brow.

“Look, guys can you please not make a big deal out of this? Penelope and I are friends now. Just let it go.” I say getting back under my covers. No one needs to see me in this tiny ass gown.

“Oh, we’ve noticed!” Dave says again, letting the issue drop.

Penelope comes back a few minutes later, I follow her with my eyes, trying to ask her without words ‘if everything is okay?’ She gives a small nod and I tune back in to JJ’s story about something adorable her youngest son Michael did. I enjoy everyone’s company for about a half an hour until my blinks seem to be getting longer. I’ve missed part of Dave’s story, now it’s making no sense.

Next I know, Emily is saying “We’re losing Luke. We should all head out.” Goodbyes are exchanged with the empty promise to ‘take it easy’. Everyone leaves and I take a nap. I’m awakened next with the nurse bringing in my dinner tray. I thank her, take one look at that very gray tray and decide I’ll just skip dinner tonight. I’ve turned on the tv to see if there’s anything on worth watching when there is a light tap on my door. I look over and see Penelope in jeans, a David Bowie t-shirt and sneakers. I have rarely seen Penelope leave the house looking this casual. Sure we lounge around in our pajamas, but this is different. “What are you doing back here?” I ask. 

“I brought you dinner.” She’s holding a paper bag, I didn’t notice before. “I just went home to feed Sergio and Roxy” she says “And to grab you some food. Hospital food is the worst” she smiles. I smile back at her.

“Yeah, I had just decided I was gonna skip dinner tonight. Thank you!” She unpacks the food and we eat. Talking and half watching a couple of episodes of The Big Bang Theory. “It’s getting late” I say, after a while. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but you should get going. You have work tomorrow.” I say with a sad smile.

“I don’t actually” Penelope says. “Emily told me to work from home the next few days. She knows, I’m the only one who can stop you from going back to work before you’re ready.”

“Pff!” I say disbelieving. Penelope fixes me with a glare and I say, “Yes Ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought” she smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke falls into a domestic rhythm with Penelope. Luke gives Penelope a foot massage, she takes an extra long shower that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm being so lame. I just can't seem to get these chapters out. For that, I'll post 2 chapters now.

Chapter 19

True to her word, Penelope made me stay home, well her home, until she heard it from the doctor’s lips at my appointment on Wednesday. “It would seem your girlfriend is taking good care of you” Dr. West says to me at the end of my appointment. Penelope has already gone to get the parking validated and pull the car around. Despite my protests that it was my arm not my legs that were injured. “Tell her to keep up the good work.” She continues.

“Oh, she not my girlfriend.” I say

“I just thought…You sure?” She says.

I shake my head. “Thank you” I say, holding up my paper to return for desk duty tomorrow.

By Sunday, I’ve fallen into the routine of cooking for Penelope while she works. Since _I_ can’t _really_ work it helps me to feel useful, like I’m actually doing _something._ The team is out on a case right now, in Florida. Since I’m on desk duty there’s only so much I can do from home. I know that Penelope would skip meals if I weren’t here to push, so it makes me feel better being here to take care of her. I’ve just finished heating up tomato soup and making grilled cheese sandwiches. “Are you able to come to the table to eat or should I bring it to you?” I call out to her.

“I’m in the middle of a big search that needs to be done now. Can you bring it to me babe?” she calls backs absently.

I shake my head, ‘babe’ that’s a new one, she _must_ be busy. I bring her lunch on a tray, setting it on the desk farthest away from her computers. “Make sure you **make** time to eat” I say, kissing her forehead. She closes her eyes at the contact and says “I will” then picks up the plate with the sandwich. I leave her to her work.

While making dinner tonight, I think about how nice it’s been over the past week. Waking up with someone, coming home to someone, cooking and taking care of them. It turns out I actually enjoy domesticity. Who would have thought loner, Luke Alvez would like this so much? I smile. If my Ranger buddies could see me know.

“What are you smiling about and what smells so good?”

Penelope comes up to me, our hips brushing, she’s standing so close trying to look into the pot that I just put the lid back on. I put my arm around her waist and give her a kiss to the forehead, before saying “I was just thinking about how domestic I’ve become. Man, if my Ranger buddies could see me now they wouldn’t recognize me.” I chuckle. Penelope has lifted the lid off the red beans and rice and is having a taste. “This has been really nice, staying with you while I get better, Penelope. Thank you for everything!” I look down to the timer and say, “I almost wish I didn’t have to go back home.”

“I do too, it’s been great having you around.” She says, turning in my arm to hug me. I return the hug and we stand there for a couple of minutes. We’re pulled apart by the oven timer going off. I step away, turn off the oven and pull out the sweet potatoes and the tortillas. “Anything I can do to help?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah, will you grab the avocado sauce, the lettuce and the cheese from the fridge?”

I start a plate for Penelope, putting some rice on as well as a couple of tortillas. I pile some sweet potatoes, black beans and cut up some avocado, sitting next to me and hand her the plate. She adds cheese and some of the avocado sauce. She goes to the table to sit down. I’m heading to the table with my own plate, when I hear a muffled. “Luke, these are amazing! These are the best tacos, EVER!”

I laugh as I reach the table. “Glad you enjoy them.” I say.

We’ve been enjoying our dinner for a while when, I ask. “Is the case over? You haven’t joined me for dinner at the table since the team left for their case.” “not that I’m complaining” I rush out.

Penelope is smiling at me. “Yeah, they picked him up about a half an hour ago. He’s at the local Police station.” She finishes “I can’t believe you can cook like this Luke Alvez.” She says, moving to get up. I motion for her to sit back down and take her plate to the kitchen. “With skills like that, I might just keep you around” she says.

She comes and joins me in the kitchen as I start on the dishes. “I can wash the dishes” she says trying to bump me out of the way with her hip.

“I got ‘em” I say standing my ground.

“You cooked us dinner, I should wash those.”

“You’ve worked all day, been up since 5 a.m. helping the team. Just go sit down and relax, find something for us to watch. This won’t take me long.” I say shooing her out of the kitchen. After giving me a long look and telling her to “shoo” she finally leaves the kitchen.

She’s snuggled up on the couch, feet tucked to the side, she tries to straighten out when she sees me approaching. I sit down on the other end of the couch, pulling her feet onto my lap. I glance at the tv and it looks like she’s watching The Bachelor, I barely contain my eyeroll. Not something I care to watch, but it makes Penelope happy. I start to run my hand over Penelope’s lower legs, ankles and feet. “Why are your feet always so cold” I ask. She shushes me with a light kick to my lap, I grab her foot to still it and start to rub her foot. Digging in a little deeper, I move further towards the center of her foot, and I hear what sounds like a stifled moan. I move towards her heel and work my way back up her foot, again. When I hit her arch, she moans loudly. I chuckle and move on. She kicks me with the foot that I haven’t massaged yet. I grab that one. I massage this foot the same as the last, while I just sit and think. I’m ripped from my thoughts by a long string of moans. Penelope’s eyes go wide, she pulls her feet from my lap, jumps up and proclaims,

“I’m going to take a shower and go to bed,” her face flush. She practically runs from the room and takes a longer shower than usual. I fall asleep before she comes out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes back home and is lonely. Penelope comes over in the middle of the night and the two come to an understanding about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter for you.

Chapter 20

I’ve been back at home for three weeks now and I hate it. I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore, the house feels empty with just me and Roxy rattling around in it and I’m lonely. Sure, Penelope and I have slept over at each other’s a few times over the last three weeks, but it’s not enough. Penelope has shown up a few times out of blue because she’s missed Roxy, missed my cooking and once because she needed me to open a jar of olives. I didn’t even think she liked olives, she left without them the next day.

I’m lying in bed trying and failing to sleep. I look over to my bedside clock 1:39. Just as I turn over, I think I hear my front door close. Well, I don’t hear Roxy, so I must’ve imagined it, I think. I hear a crash and a “Shit!” I know I heard that and I know who that is. I sit up in bed about to get up and yell out “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just stubbed my toe on your damn island” she says. I get up and meet her in the hall.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I was having trouble sleeping and thought that I would come over here. I always sleep better when we sleep together” she mumbles the last part, head down. “Sorry I woke you” she finishes.

“Hey, none of that," I whisper. "Truth be told, I sleep better next to you too. I’ve missed you since I’ve come back home.” I say. I take her hand and lead her into my room. We part, and I raise my leg to get into bed and realize, I’m only wearing my boxer briefs. I say, “I should go put on some clothes, sorry.” I go to walk towards my dresser.

“You’re fine” she waves me off “I mean, it’s okay, don’t worry about it, not..you’re fine like I was admiring your body or anything” she rambles. I smile at her and walk back to the bed and get in. Penelope is still standing there so I turn down the other side of the sheet in invitation. She continues to stand there.

“Look, I can just go and put some clothes on if I’m making you uncomfortable” I say, sitting up again.

“No.” She says. “You sleep how you want, I’m the one barging in here at almost two in the morning, waking you up” she says, finally sitting down on the bed. I scoot closer to her and say, “what’s really going on Penelope?”

“I don’t know. Is it weird that we sleep together but don’t, you know ‘sleep together’?” she takes a deep breath and says “because at girl’s night, at my place, tonight, well last night. JJ noticed your toiletries in my bathroom. I told her that they were yours and they’re there for when you spend the night. The girls seemed shocked that you would have toiletries and clothes at my house and then I let slip that you sleep in the bed with me, because you know, when I get put on the spot, I ramble. Anyway, they thought it was really weird that we shared a bed.”

“Look, Penelope, I don’t know what the right answer is. I think we do what’s right for us and not worry about what others think. If sleeping together brings us comfort and neither of us is uncomfortable then we should continue to do as we please. How do you feel?”

“I enjoy sleeping next to you. I sleep better with you beside me. I brought over a jar of olives as an excuse one night, hell, I don’t even like olives” she laughs.

“So, you’re okay with this?” I ask in clarification. She nods. “And you’ll tell me if at any time that changes? Because I would never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Now do you want me to go put on some sweatpants?” I ask again.

She rolls her eyes and says “No Luke, It’s hot. I’m not wearing much more than you” she says looking down. She’s wearing sleep shorts that look like boxers and a tank top. “I wish, I could get away with wearing less.” She says.

“You know you can feel free to take off anything you want” I say to her. She swats at my bare chest. “Come on” I say. “Let’s go to bed.”

We lay down with Penelope snuggled against my chest. Her face buried in the crook of my neck. Our lower hands are intertwined, and our upper arms are wrapped around each other. Penelope exhales on my neck and I hear a muffled “thank you”

“Anytime” I whisper back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've won a bonus chapter too! The next one is just a little baby chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke does some thinking about his relationship with Penelope. Luke and Penelope make plans for their day. Luke and Penelope talk about a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

Chapter 21

The next morning. I wake before Penelope. I try to slip out of her arms and out of bed, but I’m pulled in tighter. So much for getting a run in before she wakes. I kiss her head and just lay there. I think about what the girls said. Is it weird that Penelope and I sleep together? I don’t think so. We share a very close, intimate relationship. Would I like a physical relationship with Penelope? Maybe. Penelope is fucking gorgeous. I’m perfectly happy and content with what we have. Even though most people find our relationship odd and unconventional, it’s what works for us. Back when I was with Lisa, thinking about finding that perfect someone, little did I know, or want to admit to myself that I had found that person. Maybe that’s why I never clicked with Lisa, it felt too much like cheating on Penelope. Hell, the couple of times she kissed me at the end of our date, I felt horrible. I shiver. Penelope startles.

“What?” she slurs

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” I say, stroking her hair. She settles back down.

I lay there for a while longer running my nails up and down her back. I stop and extract myself and am surprised to hear Penelope say “Why’d you stop? I was enjoying that?”

“Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom” I say. “Be right back” Once I’m done in the bathroom, I lay back down. Penelope lays her head on my chest, half laying on top of me. I go back to scratching up and down her back and she lets out a contented noise.

I put my other hand behind my head and ask, “how long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know 15 minutes or so, since you shivered” she says.

“That’s because you attacked me with your cold feet” I say with a laugh.

“Did not,” she laughs “you always keep me warm”

“So, what do you want to do today?” I ask. A beat of silence.

“We could take Roxy to the park and have a picnic?”

“That sounds like a great idea” I say as I kiss her head. We lay there, for a while longer making plans for our day.

Finally hunger spurs us up for the day. I make omelets for us. Once we’re showered and dress, we pack up for our picnic.

We head out about two since we slept in so late. We play catch with Roxy for a while, then sit down to enjoy our picnic. “Oh, hey, before I forget, I got a text from Derek yesterday. Him and Hank and Savanah will be in town next weekend. I thought we could have them over for dinner.”

“Sure, we can do that” I say. “How old is Hank now?” I ask, eating a strawberry.”

“Almost 3” she beams “he is just the most adorable thing. I miss him so much.” She says.

“I can’t wait to meet them all” I say.

“Can we do it at your place? You have the bigger place and a backyard for Hank to run around in.”

“Of course” I say, finishing up my fruit. “Whatever you want” We continue to enjoy our Sunday in the sun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke host the Morgans.

Chapter 22

It’s after midnight, making it Sunday morning when I strip down and climb into bed with Penelope. She turns over and mumbles “You’re back. Everything go okay?”

“Shh, everything is fine. We’ll talk later.” I say kissing her head as she nuzzles into her favorite position, face buried into my chest.

I sleep in a bit and surprisingly, Penelope is awake and looking at me when I open my eyes. She starts to run her hand up and down my arm and I smile, enjoying the sensation. “Good morning” I say. “I missed this while I was gone. It’s hard enough waking up in different hotel beds but waking up without you is ten times harder” I say, looking at Penelope. Her eyes get glassy and she’s quiet for a few minutes. Then asks “Why were you so late getting in last night? I thought you guys wrapped the case earlier in the evening?”

“We did. There was a thunderstorm and lightning. We were grounded until it cleared up. I didn’t want to worry you especially when I didn’t have an ETA. By the time we were able to take off, you would have already been in bed.”

“That makes sense. I was worried you wouldn’t make it back in time enough for meeting the Morgans later today.”

“I would have done everything I could to not disappoint you.” I say, pulling Penelope on top of me.

We lay, talking for a while longer. We get up, shower and have breakfast. We get Roxy loaded in the car and I help Penelope carry the unreal amount, of gifts she has for Hank. We make a quick trip to the grocery store and do some last-minute tidying. We get the food in the oven, just as the doorbell rings. “I got it” Penelope says. I stand and wash my hands in the kitchen sink. I dry my hands and smooth my dress shirt and take a deep breath. Before I make it out of the kitchen, I hear a little voice yell “Aunt Penelpe!”

“Hank, I’ve missed you so much” I walk in to see Penelope holding Hank, giving him a hug.

“What you haven’t missed me?” Derek says with a pout. 

“Of course I have, Chocolate Thunder, get over here.” They hug as I approach the group.

“You must be Savannah, I’m Luke. Nice to meet you” I say, holding out my hand. Penelope has finally finished hugging Derek and comes up beside me, putting her arm around my waist. “Derek, this is Luke, Luke this is Derek” she says motioning between us. We shake hands and Derek eyes me up and down “And this little cutie” she says putting her free hand on Hank’s curly hair “is Hank.”

“Nice to meet you all” I say. “Come in and sit down” I say leading the way to the living room. “Can I get anyone a drink? We have wine, beer, sparkling water, juice” I say, running thought the list.

“I’ll have a beer, man” Derek says.

“I’ll have a glass of wine, red if you have it and juice for Hank please. Thank you. Oh and I brought a sippy cup for him” she says rummaging through her bag.

I head to the kitchen to get drinks. Penelope starts to get up. I wave her off with a “stay, catch up, I got this.” I put everything on a tray and head back out.

I notice Roxy eyeing Hank while wagging her tail. “Looks like my girl Roxy is excited to meet you all. Is it okay to call her over?” I say motioning to her.

“That’s fine” Savanah says “We have a big dog, Clooney at home. Hanks used to it”

“Come here Rox” I call kneeling down. “Sit” I tell Roxy and Hank comes over to pet her. It doesn’t take long before they’re best friends. I sit on the couch beside Penelope and start rubbing her shoulder, she lays her head on mine.

“So, Baby Girl. When did you move? I knew the address you gave me didn’t sound right.”

“This is Luke’s place” Penelope says. “I still live in the same apartment, Luke’s place is bigger and has a backyard, so we decided this was the better place to have you all over.”

“I see” Derek says, eyeing me.

“How long have you worked with Penelope?” Savanah asks.

“About 2 and a half years.” I say.

“He doesn’t like talking about himself” Penelope chimes in putting her hand on my arm. “He worked with us to put escaped fugitives back in prison. He was working with the Fugitive Task Force before.” Penelope sums up.

“Thank you, Penelope.” I say.

“Don’t give me that look, mister, everything that I said is true.” She says. I can’t argue with her. Derek and Savanah are smirking at us.

We talk for a while longer before I excuse my self to check on the food in the oven. I’m in the kitchen putting the bread in the oven and mixing the salad when Penelope comes into the kitchen, putting her hand on my back. “You okay?” she asks “I didn’t embarrass you? Did I?”

“No” I say, kissing her head. “I’m just getting dinner finished up. I’m fine, really” I say with a smile. “Okay, I just thought I’d come and check on you” she says laying her head on my arm. “Do you want to eat outside? It’s a nice night.” She asks. “Yeah…”

“Hey, Hank finished his juice, can I get him some water?” We hear from behind us. Derek is looking at us almost suspiciously. “I can get him some from the fridge” Penelope says giving my back one more rub.

Everyone is in the backyard when I get back. The adults are all laughing at something and Hank is playing fetch with Roxy. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. “I made lasagna” I say, closing the screen behind myself. I walk over and sit next to Penelope. We chat for a while longer. I grab Penelope’s hand, as we all stand to move to the table. Savanah says “I love your dress, Penelope” I smile at Penelope and raise my brow.

“Thanks, Luke helped me pick it out” she says smoothing her hands down her dress.

“I’m impressed” Savanah says.

Tearing Hank away from Roxy to wash his hands is not an easy feat. Finally convincing him that Roxy is going to eat her dinner too, does the trick. He even helps me prepare it, sprinkling in the blueberries just so. I think I see a camera flash and look up to see a mischievous smile on Penelope’s face. She grabs the plates off the counter and goes back outside. Hank and I wash our hands and I send him outside with the very important job of carrying the salad dressing. I head to my room and look in the closet, grab a sweater and the silverware and napkins off the counter and head outside. I set the silverware and napkins on the table and place Penelope’s sweater over her shoulders, with a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks Luke, I was starting to get a little chilly, how did you know?”

“You always get chilly when the sun starts to set” I say. How could I not know?

“Aww” Savanah says.

We start in on dinner and Penelope proceeds to eat her tomatoes from her salad, then eats my tomatoes from my salad before I can even get to them.

“Damn, woman. Let the man eat his own food.” Derek says.

“Oh, he likes it, it’s fine” she says smiling at me and waving him off.

“It’s what she does” I shrug and continue “I’m used to it.”

“You missed one” I say as I come across another tomato in my salad, holding my fork out to her to eat it off. Might as well make it a clean sweep, I think.

“See, he likes it.” Penelope says to Derek when she’s done chewing my last tomato.

I start to rub her back, as Penelope finishes up the last of her food. She looks at me and smiles. The sun has almost completely set, and I know Penelope has got to be cold now. Once everyone has finished their food, I suggest that we move inside for dessert. Penelope whispers a quiet thanks to me as we head inside.

During dessert, Derek finally goes for it. “How long have you guys been dating? And why didn’t you tell me baby girl?” Penelope and I look at each other “Um, we’re not” Penelope says. “Come on, you guys can’t keep your hands off each other” he counters. Penelope is wide eyed and turning redder by the second. I open my mouth to speak, when Savanah says “That’s enough. Do you not remember being on the other side of that? Everyone making assumptions about your relationship? Let them be Derek!” Savanah says. Derek at least looks slightly sheepish as he says, “sorry Baby Girl and Luke.”

The Morgans leave pretty soon after that. Derek and Savanah have a few things to say about all the presents for Hank, as I thought they might. Penelope justifies it with saying “I am his Fairy Godmother, It’s my duty to spoil him.”

Penelope’s laid on my chest and we’re talking while lying in bed tonight. “That was fun. We should do it again” Penelope say. I give a ‘mhm’ to acknowledge that I’m listening. Penelope get quiet and says “You know you’re not like a replacement for Derek, right?”

“Right” I say cautiously like I’m not sure where this is going.

“well Savanah mentioned that there was always a lot of speculation, rumors and assumptions made about Derek and I’s relationship. I just want you to know that I don’t just go from guy to guy doing this. What we have is special and intimate. What I had and still have with Derek is special, but just…different.”

“It’s okay Penelope, I know you can have special relationships with many people, it doesn’t take away from what we have. And I know you’re not like this with everyone, I count myself lucky and cherish the fact that I get to be in such an elite group of people that you have opened your heart to, I know you don’t do so lightly“ I say. As I finish, I feel moisture on my chest and I hear a sniffle from Penelope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke have a moment in the park. Penelope and Luke talk about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but is my all time favorite chapter!

Chapter 23

A few Sundays later, we’re cuddled on a blanket in the grass. Penelope sitting between my legs, with my arms wrapped around her. Roxy lounging at our feet. We’re at a music in the park concert, not too far from my house. Some couples have gotten up to dance.

“Dance with me, Penelope” I say, moving to get up.

“A please would be nice.” Penelope grumbles. I get up and extend my hand to her. She takes it and I pull her up. Roxy puts her head up, to see what we’re doing and lays back down. I lead Penelope through the blankets and chairs off to the side. I smile at Penelope and pull her into my arms, swaying to the music.

“So, have you been working on your fingering techniques, lately?” I smile even wider.

Penelope looks at me with wide eyes and then recognition and smiles at me. “Oh, stop!” she says, swatting me on the arm. I grab her hand and kiss it. She lays her head on my chest.

While dancing to our second song, I notice an elderly couple dancing a few feet away and smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Penelope asks.

“I just noticed that older couple over there” I motion with my head. “It’s so sweet that they’re still in love at their age.” I say.

“I know, they’re pretty adorable.” Penelope snorts. “I want to be them when I grow up.” She smiles at me.

“I know.” I say absently

“Luke Alvez, you softy” Penelope says. “What happened to the guy who said he was better off alone after your breakup with Lisa?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always been kind of a loner. I don’t trust easily and I’m kind of shy. People look at me and make certain assumptions about my experience and what kind of guy I am.” I say, ducking my head. “I just always kind of _assumed_ I would be alone, is all” I finish.

Penelope puts her hands on either side of my face and rests her forehead against mine. “Luke Alvez, you are too good of a man to spend your life alone!” she says. I nod. She slides her hands down my face and settles them around my waist. I tighten my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest again. We dance the night away to the music in the park.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case comes in the middle of the night, Emily makes some assumptions about Penelope and Luke's relationship. Penelope comforts Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end people, the next to the last chapter.

Chapter 24

I wake up and look around for the source of the noise. “Make it stop, Luke” Penelope mumbles into my chest. I reach over and grab the phone off the nightstand.

“Alvez” I say.

“Luke, what are you doing answering Penelope’s phone in the middle of the night?” Emily cautiously asks. I pull the phone away from my ear and look at it. Shit!

“We have a case?” I ask, not bothering to answer her question.

“Yes. Meet on the tarmac in an hour. I guess you can tell Penelope.”

“Okay” I say ready to hang up.

“Luke?” I hear as I start to take the phone from my ear. I roll to my back, not without some murmured protests from Penelope. “Shh” I say as I start to run my fingers through her hair.

“Yes, Emily?” I say. “Do I need to have an official discussion about Penelope and your relationship?”

“No ma’am.” I say.

“Because if you two are dating, it could cause problems among the team and I would prefer to lay out all my expectations.” She says.

“We’re not” I say.

“Or sleeping together.” Emily says

“We are, but not in the way that you mean.” I counter.

“Look, Luke, I understand that you’re a very private person, but as your unit chief, I need you tell me the truth.” She says, more sternly that I’ve heard from her.

“I am telling you the truth ma’am. Will that be all?”

“Yes, Luke. See you in an hour.”

“Yeah, see you.” I say before I hang up. I put the phone on the nightstand and lay there for a little while trying to calm down from that call.

“What was that all about?” I hear from Penelope. I didn’t even know she was awake.

“What are you doing up?” I question.

“Luke, babe, your heart is racing and your body is practically vibrating. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing” I say sitting up against the headboard.

Penelope sits up as well and puts her hand on my face and asks again. “What’s wrong?”

I don’t look at her as I say “Emily is convinced that we’re either together or I’m just using you for sex. She didn’t believe me when I told her that neither of those is true.” I say.

“Oh babe” she says as she pulls me into her chest. “I’ll talk to her.” She says

“You don’t have to. It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” I say.

“No, you’re clearly not, I can see that you’re upset. I’m going to talk to her as a friend, because this isn’t just about you. She’s questioning my honesty too” She concludes. I just nod and lay there in her comforting arms trying to calm down when Penelope says “I assume we have a case. How long do we have?”

“We’re meeting on the tarmac in an hour, well more like about 45 minutes now. I should probably get up and get ready now.” I say moving out of Penelope’s arms. I go in to take a shower. Penelope has coffee ready for me when I get out. I give her a kiss on the head as we pass in the kitchen.

I drop Penelope off at Quantico and wait for her text to let me know she’s made it through security before heading to the airstrip. I somehow get there with 5 minutes to spare. I grab my go bag from the back seat and notice a pink piece of paper peeking out the side pocket. I take it out and smile instantly. It’s a pink heart shaped post-it that says.

Have a safe trip, Luke.

Roxy, Sergio and I will

Be waiting for you.

Love, Penelope

Xoxo

That was just what I needed right now. I put the paper in my wallet for safe keeping and board the jet, letting go of what happened an hour ago.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke have team bonding at Rossi's. Prying from the team ensues. Feelings are overheard and eventually shared by Luke and Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope it does not disappoint.

Chapter 25

A month later, we’re headed to Rossi’s house for a cooking demonstration, team bonding Sunday. We arrive and I get out going around to open the door for her, helping her out of my truck in her heels. “Hey PG” I hear from behind me. I turn to see Emily. “Luke” she says. I nod. Penelope makes it onto solid ground. Emily gives her a hug, Penelope returns it with one arm, still holding my hand with the other. Emily apologized to me, I’m sure in no small part due to Penelope, but things are still a little strained. We walk to the door together exchanging pleasantries. Emily rings the doorbell. Spencer opens it, leading us to the kitchen where everyone is gathered. Hugs and greetings are exchanged by all.

I go to get a glass of wine for Penelope and myself, placing it in her hand as she talks to Tara. Tara smiles at me in greeting, while listening to Penelope. I smile back before taking a sip of my wine. Penelope finishes her story and takes a sip of her wine and thanks me. “What do you have? I didn’t know you drank wine, she says, taking my glass from my hand.

“You’re not going to like it” I warn, she waves me off and takes a sip. She starts coughing and hands the glass back to me, I start rubbing her back with my free hand, smiling down at her. Tara is laughing at Penelope’s reaction “I told you, you wouldn’t like it. Stick to your Moscato that I brought you.” I say giving her a kiss on the head.

“Alright everyone, let’s get to work, this meal isn’t going to make itself.” Rossi proclaims. Spurring us all into action.

Penelope has volunteered for sauce duty with JJ, Emily and Tara. I’m currently working on kneading the pasta dough when Penelope comes to stand beside me. She puts her arm around my back and briefly rests her head against my arm. I stop kneading and place a kiss on her forehead. She lifts her head from my arm so I can start kneading again. “You having fun?” I ask.

“Yeah, it’s great when we can all get together like this” she say’s beaming at me.

“Happy to hear you’re enjoying yourself”

“Penelope, do you want to relax in the backyard with us until it’s time to get started on the sauce?” JJ asks.

“No, I think I’ll just stay inside” Penelope says.

“You should go hang out with them. Aren’t you always saying you don’t get enough girls nights?” I push. “I’ll be around and we’re going home together” I nudge her gently with my elbow.

“Curse you Luke, for using my own words against me.” She says with a laugh. I bump her with my hip and she turns to head to the backyard. I smile as I finish kneading the dough and wrap it up to rest. I wash my hands and take off my loner apron. I join the men in the sitting area. Talking about marriage and relationships. Rossi’s telling us about reconnecting with wife number 3? 5? I’m not sure, Krystall with a K and two L’s. “So, Luke, you and Penelope seem pretty close. What’s going on?” Dave asks.

I look around to all the men and say “Nothing” head down. “We’re just friends.”

“There seems to be an awful lot of touching, quiet talks at my counter and you knowing exactly what she likes to just be friends” Dave says, putting me on the spot.

“That’s the truth. That’s just the way we are with each other. I’m going to the bathroom” I say, “excuse me.”

While heading to the bathroom, I hear the girls in the library. I smile when I hear Penelope’s voice as I get closer. “…spend every night together. He obviously doesn’t like me like that if nothing’s happened in all this time. It doesn’t matter how I feel about him. I’m content with what we have.” My smile drops off my face the more I overhear. I finally reach the bathroom. I splash some water on my face. My mind is swirling with everything I just heard. Does Penelope really like me? Has she been waiting for me to make a move on her? We’ve talked about me being a little inexperienced, how was I supposed to make a move? And if I made a move and she wasn’t interested, that would be embarrassing. I wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable. I’m in the middle of my panic when someone tries to open the door, luckily I locked it. I dry my hands and my face and walk to the door and unlock it. I open the door and see that it’s Penelope, she looks upset. I pull her into the bathroom and ask, “what happened?”

She gives a small shrug and says “Nothing. The girls just made me feel bad. Totally unintentionally.” she rushes to add.

“Do you want to get out of here?” I ask.

“Yeah,” she says, “I just want to spend some time cuddling on the couch.”

We leave the bathroom and say our goodbyes, both the guy and the girls look a little ashamed, they say they didn’t mean to make us feel bad, we should stay and eat, they won’t bring it up again. We leave and head over to Penelope’s place. Once we’re changed and cuddled on the couch, I decide to come clean. I don’t want there to be secrets between us.

“So Dave grilled me about us” I start.

“The girls did too” she says.

“I know, I heard part” her head shoots up and she looks at me wide eyed “I wasn’t eavesdropping, I just overheard on the way to the bathroom. You sounded pretty upset.”

“What exactly did you hear?” she asks, not looking at me.

“I heard you say that I obviously don’t like you because I haven’t made a move, I heard you say that it doesn’t matter how I feel about you and you’re feeling content with our relationship”

“Oh god” she says “I think I’m going to be sick. I can’t even look at you” she says scooting away from me on the couch.

“Can we talk about this?”

“Talk about what? I’m already dying of embarrassment, pining over someone that I can’t have.” She says about to get up.

I grab her hand and say, “please wait.”

“I never tried anything because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I never want you to feel uncomfortable, unsafe, objectified or disrespected with me. You should always feel cherished, loved and respected. I also don’t have a lot of experience in relationships and sexually. I definitely want more with you, I want it all with you. So, it does matter to me how you feel. How do you feel?” At that question, the tears start to fall.

“I want it all with you too,” she says through tears. I pull her close again. There are tears in my eyes too. Penelope calms down after a few minutes, grabbing a tissue from the end table to dab at her eyes. She looks at me and sheepishly asks, “So I could kiss you now?”

“Yes, you can, please do.” I barely finish my sentence before she’s kissing me. We spend the evening kissing on the couch like teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a sequel to this story called And All The Days In Between. The story picks up where this leaves off, with those two trying to move their relationship into unchartered territory.
> 
> It's unfinished, but is at an okay stopping point. I've been having some writer's block and am hoping to add to it in the future.


End file.
